The Reason
by jocelyn neko-chan
Summary: Llegó un momento en el que se vio despojado de Toda esperanza, de todo futuro, de toda vida... Se le obligó a pasar sus días esperando la muerte... pero... Quizás, el tunel no era tan largo como pensaba. ICHIHIME
1. Chapter 1

**Holaas . Pueeees Bueno, aquí yo Con una nueva Historia… años que no venía por estos lados xddd **

**Espero que les guste, no los molesto más, Aquí el primer cap. Que será bastante corto xdd Pero si les interesa saber de esta historia díganmelo y la continúo, ya que tengo varios cap. Terminados :D**

**The Reason**

Capítulo 1: Hypnotize

Corría y corría. Era una manera desesperante de escapar. Con la respiración entrecortada, Su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad. Era de aquellas veces, donde tu captor te respira sobre la nuca, y pareciera que la velocidad nunca fuese suficiente para escapar.

Debía escapar.

Las gotas de Lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el rostro y el cuerpo de aquella persona. Aquel hombre.

Sentía miles de pisadas a sus espaldas, miles de linternas, miles de voces reales e irreales, gritándole que era inútil, o que esperara su muerte.

Pero el ya estaba muerto.

Y no puedes matar a un hombre dos veces…

-_Sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer…?_- Escuchó en su cabeza.

-Sí, viejo… sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer…- Respondió en voz alta.

De pronto, dejó de correr. Sus piernas se paralizaron, pero su expresión era igual de fría.

No había mas camino.

_-Dime, ¿Quién eres tú?_

Sólo un acantilado, donde las olas golpeaban con fuerza, tratando de intimidarlo. Pero…

_No puedes matar a un hombre dos veces…_

_-Respóndeme… ¿quién eres tú? _

Dio un paso.

_Yo soy…_

Dio otro

_Yo soy…_

Y Cayó.

_-__**¡KUROSAKI ICHIGO!-**_

El mar. La arena.

Quizá, la mejor terapia para el corazón.

Sus pies se hundían en la arena, mientras el mar se encargaba de refrescarlos. El viento corría con fuerza mayor a la común, meciendo su vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, y meciendo su hermosa cabellera anaranjada.

Miraba el cielo, nostálgica, con los ojos cristalinos, y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

-Hermano…- susurró para si misma.- ¿Hermano, estás ahí?.- Le llamó ya llorando.- Sé que estás ahí… sé… que estás escuchándome… pero yo… yo…- Decía a susurros, casi inaudibles- Necesito… una señal… mándame una señal… por favor… No puedo evitar sentirme… tan… tan sola… Por favor podrías enviarme… no lo sé… Hermano… ¿Podrías… Mandarme un …

El viento corrió con una fuerza ya sobre natural, llevándose el sombrero de La joven hacia el mar.

-¿Eh…? ¡Hey…!- Gritó saliendo de sus pensamientos y tratando de alcanzarlo.- ¡Por favor espera! ¡N-no te vayas…!- El sombrero estaba ya lejos, flotando. Pero los ojos de la muchacha estaban sobre algo peor.

-Oh… oh por Dios…- susurró, al reconocer que cerca del Sombrero había una persona flotando. Si estaba viva o muerta, no había señal, solo sabía que debía salvarla. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, quitándose los zapatos, dio dos zancadas hacia el mar. El agua salpicó bruscamente tras de ella, pero afortunadamente en ese lado de la playa no había nadie. Nadie mas que ella. Sus brazos y piernas se movían por mero instinto, combinado con desesperación y una alta dosis de adrenalina, tenía un nudo en la garganta, y unas ganas horrorosas de ser una nadadora olímpica para llegar más rápido.

Pero las estúpidas olas, el estúpido viento, y las estúpidas rocas solo lograban retrasarla mas, y quizá, quitarle mas vida a aquel individuo. A aquel, ya distinguido, hombre.

Tenía la vista medio borrosa, pero aún así pudo reconocer que estaba llegando hacia él. Aquel hombre estaba de costado, por lo que solo dejaba ver parte de su rostro. Sus ojos yacían cerrados, y cuando la chica llegó a él, no tenía indicios de estar respirando.

-¿Será que… llegué demasiado rápido?- Pensó, tomando el brazo del tipo y colocándolo sobre sus hombros. Comenzó a nadar devuelta, con el corpulento hombre a cuestas. Estaba desesperada… ¿Y si aquel hombre había muerto ya? Sería su culpa por no haber llegado antes.

De pronto, sintió como el pecho del tipo comenzaba a subir y bajar, y a continuación tosía con fuerza.

-¡Estás vivo…!- Exclamó la joven. Él abrió ligeramente los ojos, con mucha pereza, enfocándose en la imagen de su salvadora.

…_Hermano… podrías…_

-_Que… demonios…- _Pensó él.

-Tranquilo… - Susurró ella, llegando a la orilla.- Todo estará Bien…-

… _mandarme un ángel?_

Y Nuevamente todo se volvió oscuro.

Nanananananana Batmaaaaaaan w

Te gustó? Déjame un Review

No te gustó? D: Déjame un Review :DD

Eeeen Fin, se cuidan y recuerden que lo mas importante en este mundo no es la plata, es el Oro :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaas c:  
**

**No sé por qué, pero me costó un kilo poder entrar a mi cuenta .-. Creo que FF me odia :/  
**

**peero en fin, aqui está la conti :D muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, que, seamos realistas, suben el ego xdd  
**

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, Si fuese mio ya hubiese violado salvajemente a Ichigo xdd ok no .-.  
**

**Capítulo 2: Curiosidad**

_Sangre… ¿De quién…? No es mía… No soy yo. No fui yo… ¡No soy un maldito monstruo, no lo soy! Fue… fue el…. Yo lo sabía… sabía… que el sería nuestra Perdición… sabía… que en el momento en que te vi debía cortarte la cabeza… _

_Ichigo-kun… _

_Basta._

_¿…Cómo pudiste…?_

-¡BASTA!- Gritó el pelinaranja, saliendo de aquel mundo paralelo, y sudando como si estuviera saliendo del mismísimo infierno.

Había tenido una pesadilla.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia, y regresando a la realidad. Una hasta el momento confusa y desconocida.

Sólo sabía que no estaba sintiendo aquel común aroma a moho al que ya se había acostumbrado.

No había ruido. Su cuerpo ni siquiera pesaba, era como una pluma, o un pedazo de algodón.

Lo único que había era un extraño aroma a Primavera.

_-Dónde… estoy…_- Pensó. Intentó moverse, pero era como si estuviese flotando, y apenas podía sentir los brazos y piernas. Su cabeza era lo único que podía mover, y al voltearla, Sólo encontró más paredes albinas. No había ni puertas, ni ventanas. Nada de nada.

-Por favor… No se mueva…- Escuchó una dulce y preocupada voz femenina, aterciopelada.

-¿Eh?- Susurró él, volteando hacia el otro lado, donde al fin pudo ver a la dueña de aquellas palabras.

Y Se quedó sin aliento.

Era Hermosa.

La muchacha se acercó a él, Y aquel aroma a primavera se hizo mas fuerte aún. Sus ojos plata lo miraban con preocupación, como si al más mínimo movimiento él terminara rompiéndose.

-Por favor, No se mueva…- Dijo con voz suave. El chico la observó atentamente, y comenzó a analizar cuidadosamente la situación. No sentía dolor. El lugar olía a primavera. No había ni puertas ni ventanas. Las paredes eran blancas, y su acompañante era… Maldición.

-Oh… mierda…- Dijo para si mismo.

-¿eh…?- murmuró la Muchacha preocupada.

-Soy un completo imbécil…- Dijo para sí mismo él, ignorándola olímpicamente.

-Se-seño-

-Estoy muerto ¿no es cierto?- Soltó el de repente, interrumpiéndola.

-¿Q-que?- Preguntó ella confundida.

-Lo sabía, estoy muerto. Sabía que esto ocurriría… soy un maldito debilucho…- Se recriminó.

-S-señor… ¿Qué le hace pensar que está muerto?- Preguntó ella, mirándolo con curiosidad. Quizás, cuando se ahogaba se había golpeado en la cabeza o algo así… de otra manera ¿Por qué decía esas tonterías? La seriedad del muchacho la abstrajo completamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, una mirada fría, y una voz, un tanto ronca, parecía estar molesto… Lo que la hacía sentir mas curiosidad aún por él.

Lo observó fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-No siento mi cuerpo. La habitación es blanca, sin puertas ni ventanas, hay un extraño olor a flores y…- enumeró él, deteniéndose en el punto, quizá, más convincente y vergonzoso. _Y estoy hablando con un ángel…- _Agregó en su mente.

-Y…- Lo incitó la muchacha a hablar.

- Y usted viste de blanco- Agregó rápidamente él.

-Ah… eso… jeje…- sonrió ella.- Pues… no siente su cuerpo porque aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia. La habitación es blanca porque está en un hospital. No hay Ventanas… pues… no lo sé, hay que preguntárselo a quién construyó este Lugar. Si mira atentamente hacia la derecha, está la puerta, es difícil diferenciarla porque es blanca también, y si yo visto de blanco, es porque soy doctora.- Finalizó con una radiante sonrisa, sorprendiendo a su paciente, aunque no lo demostró.

No podía demostrarlo.

-Soy la doctora Inoue Orihime. Es un gusto.- Se presentó ella, aún sonriendo.

_¿No es muy joven para ser doctora?-_ Pensó él. Su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto, más, solo se endureció, preocupando a Orihime.

-Entonces…- Murmuró el.- ¿Como llegué aquí?- Preguntó, mirando las sábanas como si fuesen los mas interesante del Planeta.

-Ah… bueno pues…- Comenzó a explicar ella.- Yo estaba en la playa… y lo vi flotando a la deriva, así que salté, lo saqué del mar y lo traje aquí, a una clínica.

-…- Más el no respondió, Solo se abstrajo mas En sus Pensamientos.

-S-señor…- dijo la doctora.- ¿Podría usted decirme su nombre?- Preguntó.

El Muchacho la Miró como si le estuviese pidiendo dinero.- No es de su incumbencia.- Respondió fríamente. Cualquiera se hubiese molestado por los modales casi nulos del muchacho… pero ella era… diferente.

-Entiendo…- Susurró, un tanto decepcionada.- Lo dejaré solo un momento, quédese aquí y no se mueva, está usted muy mal herido.- Indicó antes de aproximarse a la puerta de escapar de aquel lugar.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella, y se apoyó, dejándose lentamente caer al piso.- ¿_Que ha sido todo eso…?- _Pensó, posando su mano sobre su pecho, y luego sobre sus mejillas. _Dios… parezco un tomate…_

La verdad, no sabía que pensar. Aquel chico… tan callado… misterioso. Era como un cuento de Hadas, o un capítulo de "La ley y el orden", donde la protagonista es una joven ingenua, y termina ayudando a un asesino suelto…

-Ahh… debo dormir un poco más.- susurró frotándose los ojos. Ella y sus locas ocurrencias. Quizá, un poco de cafeína necesitaba ¡Sí! Dulce cafeína.

Y es que poca gente podía vanagloriarse de ser médico a los escasos 23 años.

Era su primer año trabajando "Oficialmente" como doctora, porque la verdad, desde que tenía memoria creció en ese mundo. Todos en su familia eran doctores, y ella se había criado en aquella clínica, en la modesta ciudad de karakura, alejada de toda bulla, donde todos se conocían, y todos se esmeraban por ser amables. Una ciudad con mar. Era posiblemente el lugar mas Bonito del mundo.

Caminó por los estrechos pasillos de la clínica hasta la cafetería. Se sirvió una taza de relajante café, bien cargado.

¿Qué es todo esto hermano?- susurró viendo su reflejo en aquel líquido azucarado.

Se recostó nuevamente.

Ya podía moverse con normalidad. Y la verdad, es que de nada le servía si no podía salir. Además, se sentía fatal, su cabeza daba vueltas, y sus brazos y piernas moviéndose media pulgada ya estaban adoloridos.

Pero aquello no lo truncaría en sus deseos.

Debía salir de allí. Sí, no había otra manera. No había tiempo que perder… pero su cuerpo era poco y nada lo que cooperaba, así que (Momentáneamente) se dejó caer, rendido, sobre el acogedor colchón.

Comenzó a examinar a Su alrededor…

Hacía ya 5 años Que no era albergado por un sitio distinto a Un Miserable cubículo de 6x6. Hacía Ya 5 Años que No veía la Luz Del Sol.

Lanzó un suspiro tortuoso y despacio, Al momento que observaba el techo con la Mirada perdida. Su mente recordó la imagen de la pelinaranja. Hacía 5 años que no sociabilizaba…

5 años sin escuchar una Palabra Amable.

-Toc-Toc- Se escuchó una voz masculina Tras La puerta, Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La manilla Dio La vuelta, Abriendo la Puerta y permitiendo Ver Un Joven de Escasos Veintitantos años, rubio y una Bata Blanca Sobre él. Entró sonriendo, con sus enormes y blancos dientes.

-holaa- Dijo con voz amigable, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.- Vaya, si ya despertaste… por como llegaste aquí creí que no lo harías hasta Mañana, jeje- Rió entre dientes. Rápidamente se acercó a el Pelinaranja, Con todos Los implementos Necesarios en un chequeo Rutinario.

-Ven Aquí, me aseguraré de que todo esté en orden.-

-…- El Muchacho sólo guardó silencio.

-Ahh.. veo que no eres de Muchas Palabras… -Comentó.- Bien… tenemos Pacientes así muy seguido por aquí… sé lidiar con ellos.- Dijo con una Sonrisa de auto satisfacción. Comenzó escuchando los latidos de su corazón, para luego pasar a probar los pulmones.

- Respira con fuerza por la Nariz, y bota Lentamente por la boca- Ordenó. Todo en orden.

-¿Orihime Sabe que estás despierto?, Estaba muy preocupada… No se movió ni un centímetro de ti en todo el tiempo que estuviste Dormido…-

-¿Orihime…?- Susurró El paciente.

-¡Ajá!, Hasta que logré sacarte una palabra…- Dijo con Voz triunfal el joven Médico- Sí, Orihime, La chica del cabello naranja, Como el tuyo.- Explicó haciendo Mímica de el Cuerpo de Su compañera con las manos.- ¿Sabe que despertaste?-

-Sí…- Susurró él.

-Genial. Creo que tu salud está perfectamente. Es usted un tipo Fortachón ¿eh?- Sonrió nuevamente, satisfecho de los resultados.- Bien, me retiro, mi trabajo aquí está hecho.- Dijo el Rubio Poniéndose de pie y aproximándose a la puerta.- Por Cierto, Mi nombre es Shinji Hirako, Soy médico, Y mientras siga aquí, posiblemente nos veamos un par de Veces más.- Dijo finalmente, Cerrando Suavemente la puerta tras él.

Por fin solo, el pelinaranja guió su vista hacia el techo, metiendo nuevamente la cabeza en su mundo.

No sabía si estaría allí el tiempo suficiente como para verle nuevamente.

La lavandería era un cuarto, pequeño, sucio y ruidoso. El solo entrar allí podía dejarte con la sensación de haber visto a Freddy Kruger. Pero bueno, eso pasaba hace mucho mucho tiempo, y la costumbre, quita el miedo.

La Doctora Inoue, Luego de Beber Lentamente su taza de café, se dispuso a buscar la ropa de su último y callado paciente. Estaba sobre el cesto de Ropa sucia, y se veía vieja sucia y maltratada. El pantalón tenía muchas rasgaduras en las rodillas, como si hubiese sufrido varias caídas… Tomó la polera, y la puso en la lavadora, y en cuanto se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el pantalón, algo calló de él.

Lo vio con curiosidad por el momento.

Era una fotografía.

Alzó su cuerpo para tomarla y verla con claridad. Sí, definitivamente era una fotografía, y estaba en muy buen estado, al contrario de lo que ella creía.

Le quitó las gotas de agua que tenía encima. Sí definitivamente era una fotografía.

Y en ella habían 4 personas, al parecer, una fotografía de una familia de 4 personas.

2 Niñas, una mas sonriente que la otra, pero ambas muy bonitas, y muy parecidas entre ellas. Y un hombre, un hombre y una mujer. Una pareja al parecer, ya que cada uno abrazaba a las niñas. Una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja y tipo con aspecto guapo y bonachón. Un padre y una madre de familia.

Sonrió, con nostalgia y una gota de melancolía.

Era la fotografía de una hermosa familia.

Por inercia, la dio la vuelta, ya que casi siempre detrás de las fotos se escribe la fecha en que fue sacada. Pero no había nada de eso.

Nada de eso…

Solo con letras grandes Y desparramadas la palabra…

"_**MUERTE"**_

Tachada con una equis.

La muchacha la observó, Con los ojos desorbitados.

¿Qué hacía Eso en La ropa del paciente?

_**a mi me gusta el estofado de carne, es rapido, delicioso y muuy baratoo (8)**_

**Te gustó? déjame un review. No te gustó? déjame un review :D  
**

**_Está bien comer peces, porque ellos no tienen sentimientos algo en el camino, uuuuhhhhh! (8)_  
**

**Cuidense, y recuerden, 1D Quiere recoger el jabón :$$ (El que entendio, entendio xdd)  
**


End file.
